Reborn, Rebirth, Reincarnated
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: The Chaos Kin is back, and Pit sacrificed himself to save his beloved goddess. Later he was awakened as a human boy along with his twin. The Chaos Kin is still out there and they both need to return to their original bodies that bug possessed. Watch as these two boys face the adventure full of fear, bleeding, breaking, and familiar faces as they try to hunt the bug down!
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**Alright... So how do I describe this story? Well... I'll leave it to the future.**

 **Dark Pit: This was seriously a thing you haven't thought of in a while on Miiverse. You never bothered updating this writing.**

 **I was focusing on one writing okay?! Where's Pit anyway?**

 **Dark Pit: Snooping in your journal... again!**

 **WHAT?! Uh... ahem... enjoy the writing viewers! PIT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!**

 **Dark Pit: This is why she will stay as an ex-fangirl.**

* * *

Pit's POV

I don't even know what happened... Or how it happened. I don't remember much, but there was that one thing that always gets to me... The Chaos Kin! I thought that was out of my mind after I defeated him. Those three years... I'm never forgetting that. I thought I'd forget about that... Saying that the three years you've experienced was all just a bad dream as you remember it... Thinking... That it was all out of your head. All over...

But it's not over... It wasn't. Everything you knew from the past... can come back to haunt you... People down in the town almost never believe that. I didn't believe thatOh and that happened to me... It all started... No! The day I started...

The day I was dead...

* * *

Dark Pit came over at Palutena's Temple one day. Why? Just to play around with his twin just for some shits and giggles. He had nothing else to do, except face planting on his own bed for three straight hours. Pit asked him if he was that bored working for Viridi... Oh man... His answer was completely turning into a rant on how it feels to be in there. That's seriously how bored he was at Viridi's Domain.

I guess that's a reason to mess around in the Temple. They were both having fun with or without reasoning. Enjoying their times as they just hang out. Pit being the most, and Dark Pit... Not so much. But really, he should really be more lively. Usuallly or how about almost every time he comes around, Pit tries to be annoyingly cheerful just so his twin can try to shut him up. It worked so easily that Pit started running down the halls of Palutena's Temple, completely lively as his twin tries to kill him with his staff.

Later, there was a lot of stuff they did. Playing Smash Bros., Fighting on who is the better Pit, and pranking...

Lots... and lots... of pranking.

Those two were having such a great time, and Pit thought Dark Pit did an actual laugh (which he actually did, but he wasn't going to tell Pit that). Who knew spending time with a person who literally looks like you can be so much... Fun?

...But that all got washed away when something happened. Something... They didn't exactly expect to even know...

* * *

"Oh, are you for real? You actually fought someone in Smash Bros. who was-"

The light angel put his hands up. "Okay! Maybe he was sort of ticking me off, but that's his own fault for talking shit at me! Good thing they had those report buttons just to get a taste of their medicine!"

Dark Pit crossed his arms in response. "Wow... It looks like a happy, cheery angel... Might have his own flaws!"

Pit eyes go wide in disbelief. Oh man... Was he really like that in the game? "Oh come on, Pittoo! I'm sure that cocky asshole player will never come back to bite me!" and he himself agreed to that. Dark Pit just gave a little smirk at that sentence. Oh it will... It will come back to bite, because he doesn't know who the player was.

Some time passed. Nothing but sitting around in the Temple and just talking... Pit sat up a little on his chair, thinking. "Hey Pittoo..."

Dark Pit raised a brow. "Hm?"

"Have you ever thought that one day... You could die?"

That suddenly started getting weird to the confused dark angel. What? He was asking a question about that? That sounded a bit... Off! And at this time too? What was that all about? More importantly... "Uh... Where did that even come from?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded that Pit asked something like that.

The light angel turned his head. "I dunno... It just well came to me! Like I could be finished... For good this time! Like, no revival, no help! Just... Stayed dead!"

Dark Pit shook his head. He put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Pit... We're Angels! Aren't we technically dead? I mean come on! You were a human before you became this and served Palutena, right?"

Pit just stared at him... Thinking that he was just plain crazy... "Uh... What?"

Dark Pit suddenly went silent. Oh... This is getting a bit awkward since he mentioned it. "You... You don't remember? Weren't you a human before you became like this?"

Pit remained the same thing, still thinking that Dark Pit is just crazy. "Uh... I don't understand what you're talking about... Where did you even get that?"

"Well... It just came to me! But anyways, Pit-Stain!" Dark Pit started, getting Pit's attention. "You're not going to be well... 'finished' for good! You can't! I'm pretty sure you can't die!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Pit... Listen!" He said, ignoring the question. "I dunno where this whole death thing came from, but believe me when I say that you aren't going to be finished for good! You're a tough angel out there! I'm pretty sure you can endure probably such as Hades himself! I mean you took him down even with a butt ton of injuries! So... I'm pretty sure that won't ever happen!"

The light angel gave out a soft smile. "...You really think so?"

"I'm sure so..." He replied, positively. Pit put a hand on his shoulder, causing a slight gasp from his twin.

"Thanks Pittoo!" He said, happily. Dark Pit just scoffed as he pushed Pit's hand away.

"Pssshhhh! I was only trying to talk you out of a dumb thought!" Dark Pit replied. He raised his hands up. "I mean come on! You're own death? I'm pretty sure that shit won't come in and bite you! I mean... It's not like it's coming right for you at any mome-"

A sound echoes above the Temple, causing the chatting angels to stop. What was that? Who did that? What was going on? But before they could look where it was coming from... Apparently, it came from them!

Something just collapsed, like an avalanche of some sort and wouldn't you know it. The ceiling just gave out like it was nothing. Without hesitation, Dark Pit grabbed his twin and pulled him out of the way. Jeez! It would be such a pain if the two of them were getting buried in a bunch of rubble.

"What just happened?" Pit asked, coughing as he let go of his twin. "Is the ceiling getting old?"

Dark Pit shrugged. This was... Unexpected! It's like he just jinxed it or something. I guess Karma decided to drop in a little death! Jeez, he didn't mean it literally, like for fuck sake! They moved in closer as the debris is slowly clearing up. Whoever did this shit is probably standing before them right now at the moment.

And wouldn't you know it, it did! The slimy infested wings started to spread out as the debris was almost gone. Pit's eyes faltered. This seems a bit... Familiar. As soon as the two angels got a good look at what it was, they gasped. They got the details. One eye, bug body, hooked tail. Yep. They knew exactly who it was.

No way! He's back! The Chaos Kin is back. But how? They thought they defeated this nasty ass bug, but apparently it wasn't dead after all. Just this alone made Pit instantly thought about that one time three years ago. He shook his head as he started to lose a bit of his sanity on just thinking about it. He didn't want to remember, but it came back to him so fast. It just hurts alone. When he calmed down, he looked up at it. The bug ran down the halls. It was headed somewhere! But where?

"Pittoo... What just happened?" Pit asked, discombobulated.

"I dunno!" Dark Pit answered. "But whatever it is... We have to go after it!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

And so, Pit went after it, and Dark Pit followed behind him. Where was that bug going? I mean... He has to be here for a reason. And that's when Pit realized... Oh no... He isn't going after... The thought in his mind made Pit run faster. The thought of this one name just suddenly quickened his steps. It looks like he's got a pretty good idea on who where that insect went!

The door to Palutena's Throne room was just up ahead, and Pit knew for damn sure that the Chaos Kin was here to go after his beloved Lady Palutena. And wouldn't you know it... That is exactly what happened as they slammed open the door and saw the action that was going on. Palutena was cornered, injured and weak. The Chaos Kin did a number on her so fast. How long was he in there anyway?

"Oh no!"

Pit gasped. The Chaos Kin was getting into a familiar position. And that's when he knew exactly what he was going to do. It was going to possess or even take the soul from the one he truly loved the most. Oh gods and goddesses. Not again! That thing just couldn't give up can he?

"Aaargh!" Pit heard his twin grunt. "I wish we had our weapons right now at this very moment! I dunno what to do this time!"

Pit remained silent. He doesn't even know what to do either. The Chaos Kin is about to do it at any moment, and he can't even do anything about it! Pit shook his head as he put his hands over his head. Oh God... This is hurting his head so much!

 _Come on self, Think!_ He thought. _I can't just be a bystander! I can't lose Lady Palutena again! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_

The light angel couldn't take it anymore! His brain was throbbing real fast, as if he was going to explode! That's when he decided to let loose! He let his tears flow as he bolted straight for his beloved goddess.

"Pit?!" Dark Pit gasped, knowing what his idiot self was doing. Was he doing the unthinkable. "What are you doing?! Get back here right now!"

Pit looked back at him, still running. "I don't care! I'm going to save her!" Dark Pit's eyes widened. Oh my god! Is he really going to- oh no! He isn't! Pit was jumping hell, and Dark Pit was too late to stop him, but watch it play out. Pit came in running after his goddess. This bitch is not taking her beloved goddess. Not again!

"LADY PALUTENA!"

Palutena's eyes opened as she heard her former name. Once she looked up her eyes started to go wide.

It was as if time just stopped.

She saw Pit, her beloved angel shielding the attack right in front of her! Pit stopped as he felt something penetrate right through him. The light angel looked at Palutena, who is in complete shock at what just happened.

"Forgive me... Lady Palutena..."

The last words he spoke out suddenly made time go back to its normal state, with that the Chaos Kin pulled his tail out of Pit's chest. It made the light angel make a screeching sound as he thudded to the floor.

"Pit!" Palutena gasped as she ran over to her injured angel. "Pit! PIT!"

Dark Pit just stood there, seeing all of what just happened. Pit really did it. He just did the unthinkable. He jumped to fucking hell and The Chaos Kin took his twin's soul instead of Palutena's. Holy shit! That light angel did what he had to... Even if he gave up something for that.

From that moment of thought. The dark angel felt something in his chest. It felt... Cold, like something just disappeared inside of him. He knows that feeling... The feeling of his twin's condition. So far... He was cold, dark and... Dead! Oh god no! He even felt his heart slow down a bit! Oh heck no! He can't be having this right now! This couldn't be happening!

The Chaos Kin sliced a rift in our world. It was going to enter the vortex, his world once again. Dark Pit Slowly noticed that as he tried to run, but little did he know that his heart was getting slower and slower, slowly getting harder to breathe. By the end... He couldn't reach it. The vortex closed completely, leaving him to fall to his knees and wait for himself to accept this fate of death.

Few seconds have passed... And Pit's soul was consumed. Dark Pit felt that one! It just slipped away like a part of him just died... Literally! That was when his heart immediately stopped and fell over. He tried to get up, try to resist, but he can't... He's too weak. He couldn't breathe either. His slowly glassy eyes looked up. His vision blurred as he slowly closed his eyes.

"P-Pit..."

Dark Pit swore he saw Palutena approach him.

* * *

It was all over. Pit was worried. His soul was consumed. He was GONE from this world.

Dark Pit was wrong. Death really did come to bite him!

He didn't know what to do. In fact, he couldn't do anything. It was all pitch black around him. Pit doesn't know if his twin was still out there or not, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that he was killed by the Chaos Kin.

Now where will he be? Nowhere? Some afterlife? Suddenly seeing the City of Souls when clearly the Chaos Kin just ate his soul?! Where? WHERE?! Pit thoughts started getting a major headache! He groaned. Agh... He needed to stop... A lot of thinking really does make your head spin. Who knew?

As soon as he was about to move on to wherever, he suddenly felt something. Pit felt himself being shaken. What? He suddenly started to feel again? Where did that come from? Wasn't he dead? Oh? He also heard someone telling him to wake up. Pit's eyes opened slowly. He was... Okay? He can see bits of color in his sight. When his vision cleared up, he saw a boy with black hair with red eyes. Odd, he felt so familiar to Pit, like he remembers him from somewhere.

"Thank god! You're awake!" He said, relieved. "Are you okay, dude?"

The boy had a voice that sounded so familiar. Pit sat up and later looked at himself. He has hands? This suddenly got weird... Like he just woke up from a dream. "I... I'm alive?!" He said to himself. He thought he was dead, but he wasn't?

He looked up at the familiar child and backed away from him, hyperventilating. "Wha? What is this?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" He kept on say until one of his hands slipped and he fell. The boy rushed over to him and he was startled by that. The child patted Pit's shoulder to calm him down.

"Chill..." He said, soothingly. "It's alright, Pit!"

Pit looked up at him. Confused and a bit terrified. Did he just- "What?! You know my... How do you know my name?!"

The boy smirked, giving a playful push. Pit didn't seem to understand what was going on. The boy just sighed in unamusement. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me, Pit-Stain..."

As soon as he heard that absurd nickname, Pit's eyes widened. "P-Pittoo?!"

"Took you long enough to recognize me." Dark Pit quoted as he helped his twin up. "You okay, dude?"

Pit dusted himself off. "Yeah... I'm fine!" He looked around. "Where are we? And how did we get here."

Dark Pit shrugged. "I think the real question is how are we even ALIVE?!" Oh... That was a good one, he thought. Pit looked at himself once again. He was wearing a toga just like Dark Pit's but white, the red medallion was a bit smaller than he remembered, he had no laurel crown, his belt was secure, and he realized that his size was a bit shorter, like a kid size. (Which he was and so did his twin)

Pit looked behind himself. He had no wings. So he wasn't an angel this time around... and when he looked behind Dark Pit, he had no wings either. What exactly is going on here?That was until then they both realized that they were regular human boys. They were children!

But how did this happen? How did they end up like this? Was this real? Are they even dreaming? Is this what fate has led them? The two looked at each other with the same thought, they assumed. If that were the case then...

Does that mean... They were reborn?

* * *

 **Dark Pit: Oh jeez! What happened to you?**

 **Pit: KirbyL beat me up again and took back the journal. *gets closer to him* but it wasn't the real one!**

 **Dark Pit: ...Seriously, Pit?!**

 **Pit: Oh come on! It's so addicting to read! I'm never giving this back! Don't tell her that!**

 ***walks in the A/N* Holy shit! Is that my journal in your hand?!**

 **Pit: *Hides it* NOPE! It's right in your hand!**

 **I know the journal you gave me is a fake! It had nothing on it! COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

 **Pit: Oh hell no! Reviews are appreciated! FLAME ON! *runs out of the A/N***

 ***Goes after him***

 **Dark Pit: I'd better break this up if KirbyL wants Pit's ass to get clipped! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Run and Weep

**You mind telling me that I'm actually updating this after a whopping three months since I've haven't continued this?**

 **Pit: Yeah! On miiverse at least.**

 **Dark Pit: Seems likely!**

 **Enjoy, Viewers! Ciao!**

* * *

Pit couldn't believe it... He was alive! He didn't even know why! He saw himself get eaten by the disgusting piece of shit bug... How did this even happen? Its not like when he gets finished, he still gets his body alive and well... Maybe this was different. I mean... He's heard of being reborn into something else, but he didn't believe it would actually happen... To him and his twin of all people.

Pit looked at his hands once again. Such small hands... Man, he does not even remembef being a kid angel one time and becoming a thirteen year old. But now... Its like time has turned back... Only its different. He checked his entire body. He'd never thought about being a human before, but so far it felt great... Even if he couldn't fly. Dark Pit looked around. The sky was covered in gray clouds, the wind was breezing. Everything felt dull... Nobody was around either.

"Where are we?" He asked. "I don't remember being here..."

Pit looked up. Once he got a good look at his surroundings, he knew... This place... It seemed so familiar. The flowers, the field, the skies being gloomy. Even the path seemed familiar. He just can't seem to remember from the top of his head. But for the most part... This area feels so... LIFELESS... Seriously, there is no one in sight...

Once he shrugged. Dark Pit suddenly slapped him. Pit didn't know why, but he did.

"Why would you even do that?" He asked angrily. Pit was confused as he grasped his now reddening arm. Dang... How hard did he hit him on there? That's going to leave a mark. He raised a brow.

"What did I do?"

"Why couldn't you just let that bug attack her? She's not exactly worth it! Even when you try to help her and gave a worthy sacrifice, that thing will still go for her! What was the point of that?" Dark Pit griped. Geez this is what happens when you're too loyal to someone! Can't Pit ever learn?

Pit sighed. He put a hand on his twin's shoulder, causing said twin to lain more attention. "Pittoo... You know I wouldn't last a day without Lady Palutena! I had no choice! I bet you would do that to her as well if you were me!"

Dark Pit scoffed. He didn't want to admit it but... Pit was right about this. He would actually do it if he was in Pit's shoes. But he wasn't going to tell him that. It would make him feel more like an idiot like his said twin. Tch. What nightmare that might end up... Once he got over it, he turned his head in confusion. Pit saw something that caught his eye. He was locked onto it. It looked like a weapon of some sort.

He ran for it. Dark Pit raised a brow. What was he doing? It better not be something stupid, or else he has to get caught up in it. Just to save his sorry ass. Sigh... He wished he had more of a better twin sometimes, but that's just him! The kind, helping, idiotic, and sympathetic twin he always knew... That's why he loves him as a brother. Dark Pit smirked from those thoughts... Maybe he could learn something from that bum of a twin.

Few minutes of thinking has passed, and Pit ran back to Dark Pit, holding something. Dark Pit took a hold of it... Wow... He actually found something useful.

It was two bows. Kid sized too. Must be one of those bows that kids pretend to play as if they are shooting arrows or something. It's weird that it was just there on the ground like someone left it. Pit didn't seem to mind. He and Dark Pit could just borrow it or something. If no one owns it, then hell yeah! It's theirs to keep. They needed some combat anyway in this form. Pit held one up and tried to see if an arrow appeared like it always does whenever he used a bow as always.

Once he pulled on the string, a blue light shined. The twins were surprised. That still worked?! Even in this human body?! Pit let go, and the arrow flew true until it hit something and dissolved into the air. Well... I guess that means they're still recognized as angels even as humans...

That's just amazing...

If Pit can do that, so can Dark Pit... He was an angel after all.

After a few minutes of thinking, they heard a crash. It sounded like some war is happening nearby. Pit followed the sound as Dark Pit was right behind him, carrying their bows. They both got up the hill to see a town.

A town that Pit would never forget.

It was 'That First Town'! It was being attacked. How long was it have the people been attacked while they were like this? Are they okay. The light boy looked up from the distance... There were some centurions flying in there. Pit gasped. If this is what he thought it was then... No! It can't be! He didn't want to remember! Never! Never! Never!

Dark Pit grabbed Pit's forearm. "Come on! We have to get a closer look!" Pit refused and tried to pull away, but Dark Pit held on. When Pit decided that he didn't want to move, the dark angel literally had to drag him there. While mad, he was also feeling bad for him. I mean, he did see himself killing humans.

Once the two boys ran into the entrance, they looked up. Their eyes widened with horror at what just came by.

A light angel was flying, killing humans for no reason. Pit shuddered. It really is happening again! If that wasn't enough a dark angel flew by as well, doing the same thing Pit's body was doing. They can't believe that this was happening. Seeing themselves killing humans for no reason. Pit was having the most of it, because it hurts to see himself once again doing all of this.

But to their horror. Pit and Dark Pit's bodies turned to them. Oh this is just great. Few seconds in the town and already they have been spotted (but it's their own fault. They were standing in the open). Pit stood behind his twin. He can't even look at them anymore! He can't see himself do this to anyone, and now he was going to die. The Angels aimed their bows at the two boys, getting ready to shoot them at any time. Dark Pit wasted no time. He grabbed Pit's forearm once again, causing a gasp from him and made a mad dash to safety.

They were running, with their bodies on their tail. The angel forms showed no emotion, just on a rampage as they kept shooting arrows at them. The light angel was about to dive bomb at them. He's catching up. Dark Pit noticed that and immediately cut him off by going another way. The light angel crashed into a wall, leaving a bruise behind. There's one down for the count.

Then there was the dark angel to deal with. The two boys were running with all they got. The body was shooting down more arrows. One of them got a lucky shot and it landed on Pit's leg. Pit cried out and tripped, clutching his reddening wound. Dark Pit turned around. Pit was down.

"Pit! PIT!" He called out, shaking him. Pit moaned in response. The blood on his now injured leg kept on flowing, unable to stop. Dark Pit cursed under his breath. For one cheap ass arrow that sure did a lot of damage!

"Pit! Come on! Get up! We've got to get moving!" He pleaded more. Still no response. Shit! If he can't get up, we're both going to die! Our lives will end so early. He has to get up! Or at least give a little moan or something to let him know he's alive... Before he could give out another word, something else caught his attention.

Dark Pit looked up. The original him has landed. Oh shit! This could be bad news... It got into its stance. Dark Pit gave out a soft gasp. Crap! It was about to attack! The boy wasted no time! Without hesitation, Dark Pit brought Pit in his arms and tried running as fast as his little legs can carry. The arrows are still coming, and he tried his damnedest to keep moving, even though Pit's weight and the two bows were slowing him down.

Dark Pit caught up to an small opening from a building. Oh thank god there was someplace that was at least safe! He jumped in there and ran to the nearest hiding place, which was under the table. This was the only thing that he and Pit could fit in. It was dark under there too. He just had to stay quiet.

The dark angel burst through the wall and looked around. There was no boy in sight. It walked around, determined to find them. Dark Pit could hear it's footsteps coming over here. His breathing hitched when he saw the legs. It faced the table. If he finds him, he's pretty much screwed. Luckily, the dark angel gave up and walked away, assuming he was going back to Pit's body.

But just as he was going to feel relieved, he heard a sound. The sound of pain and suffering. He turned to Pit, who made the said noise. Dark Pit's eyes widened. Pit's still in pain, and he can't help but scream. As if on the right time, Dark Pit covered his twin's mouth to gain attention from his original self.

The dark angel came back to the scene. In a stance instead. Dark Pit tried to keep Pit silenced the best he could! He can't fight with an injured ally of his making some annoying sounds! He just can't! He needs him too to back him up sometimes! The dark angel kept looking, looking until he eventually gave up and went the other way once again.

Dark Pit let out a breath. That was close. Like too close! He dragged his twin out from the table. Pit started making the sounds of pain again. Dark Pit gripped his twin's hand tightly.

"Pit... Buddy! Dude! You've gotta keep quiet! They'll hear us!" Pit didn't listen, too hurt from his injury. Dark Pit sighed as he looked at the injury. Crap! It was still bleeding. That arrow must've been sharp, because it was awfully deep. Heck, The arrow was still there for some reason. Why hasn't he gotten rid of that? He was going to pull it out but stopped. No! He has to get a bandage or something before pulling this out! He has to find something now or else... We're going to have infected shit coming through...

And wouldn't you know it. As soon as he reached the shelves, There WERE bandages around here... How convenient! He grabbed them off the lower shelf and ran back to his injured twin. Then... Things are going to get... Painful!

The arrow it bore on Pit's leg. Dark Pit put a fine grip on the arrow, causing Pit to squeeze his eyes a bit. The black haired boy looked away as he now quickly, pulled the arrow right out of his leg, causing Pit to let out a blood curdling scream. Dark Pit felt his leg ache at the start of that. Oh boy... That connection! It's still there even in this body! He forgot he even had that.

The screams of pain died down, and Pit remained to start moaning as the blood started to streak down to the floor. Dark Pit took a breath. He got it out. Great! But Pit was still in a lot of pain. At least the source of the pain was out. Now... He just needed to treat it... Somehow.

He pulled out the roll of bandages. There were no pain relievers around, so he had to wing it. It may give Pit slight pain or worse an infection. It better not be or else Pit would get some major support going down on him. Dark Pit wrapped the bandages around Pit's leg, causing a slight movement coming from his injured twin. He had to tighten this, and apply pressure! Trust me... This will all be okay. He will survive.

After a few minutes of treatment, it should hold it all off. Now that it is all done, Dark Pit sighed as he dragged Pit into a nearby wall. He sighed... He wondered. Is this what being a kid or technically a human is like? Being so weak, a lot of running, no powers, and completely trying to survive just for some little thing. Ugh... It's so rough around here! He has to get his body back no matter what it takes! Even if he has to lose his mind and soul, it'd be all worth it. But for now... He just had to wait... Wait for night to come down, wait for any signs of survivors, and most importantly...

Wait for Pit to wake up...

* * *

Hours passed, nothing but the same every time. Pit's vision blurred. His eyes slowly fluttering. He looked up. He was... In a building? He didn't remember being in here. Maybe his twin dragged him in here. Later in his vision, he saw a figure. A familiar blurry figure. He groaned. "P-Pittoo?"

That caught Dark Pit's attention. Pit was awake! Thank god he was! He thought he was going to remain unconscious... For like maybe forever. The boy ran over to his injured twin.

Dark Pit helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Pit nodded. "I'm... I'm fine..." He said. His voice hoarse.

"Good thing we are safe! I finally lost them!" Pit smiled. Finally! Those arrows were a pain to dodge. Pit sat against the wall, looking upward.

"I can't believe it..." He said, drawing in breath in every word. "It's happening again. Now everyone is seeing me... AND you killing countless victims..." Pit turned his head to his dark twin. "Can they ever forgive us?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "I don't know, dude. But by the looks of it being the second time this happened... It would be less likely that almost all the humans would forgive us for all of this mass destruction."

Pit looked down. "Oh man... I knew this would happen. We are seeing ourselves going on an all out killing spree. I can't believe I'm saying this but... This is all my fault..."

Dark Pit raised a brow, dumbfounded that Pit took the blame. "How so?"

"If I hadn't jumped in front of Lady Palutena just so the Chaos Kin can take my soul, we wouldn't be like this. I should've just been a bystander. If that bug was trying to possess her, then we would be fine and save her in our angelic forms. If it took her soul, then it's up to us to get it that vortex and save it ourselves... What have I done to myself now."

After that little talk, Yeah... Pit was well... Sort of right. They can take that thing down in their angel form no problem, and nothing would happen after that. But since Pit did the unthinkable, they ended up as human boys. After all that thought Dark Pit shook his head. He put a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"I don't think it's your fault, Pit..." He said. "After all you just wanted to save your beloved goddess from being possessed. Plus... We didn't even know we'd become humans! That was just completely unexpected!" He sighed, looking away. "And... Admit tingly... I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

Pit looked up. What? He would seriously do that? No... This was all just a joke. He would never do that. He's just... Too edgy, but does he really? He has to know. With a raised a brow he brought his twin's attention. "You really mean it?"

Dark Pit gave an easy nod. "Yes... Yes I would..." Not exactly his style to do so... But yeah... He would do that. Pit was surprised. He really meant it... For a dark character like his twin, he really does have some love and loyalty in him. And what surprises him the most is that...

"And you're not off the hook about this either..."

Dark Pit gave a playful push. "Oh come on! I was completely honest with you! You don't have to rub this in, Pit-stain!" Pit smiled. Oh there it goes again. He's being a stubborn ass, but he didn't have time to talk back at him just for fun. His eyelids started to droop, andPit felt a bit weak. Oh boy... He was tired. No energy to progress any further. a With said, he slumped to the floor, in exactly the same position when Dark Pit was dragging him and pulling out that arrow. The dark twin sighed... Well, it was going to happen at some point. He could stand in and guard while he sleeps, but he decided not to... He needed rest, just as much as Pit needed it as well...

For now, they just need to hide, where nobody could see them. Dark Pit had a pretty good idea on where they should hide. And wouldn't you know it... They once again hid under the table. It was a good thing he thought this through before something just happened, even though it's less likely to happen. Dark Pit assumed that they wouldn't come back at any point, but he didn't want to chance that. Pit was injured, and Dark Pit used up all of his energy to get here.

Pit slept soundly. Well... I guess he needed the break as well. Like he said... Dark Pit needed some rest just as much as his twin does. If they were going to take back their bodies, they need all the energy they can get. With the thoughts put to rest, Dark Pit lied down next to Pit as he let sleep claim him.

Later... Outside of the building... The town that was entirely in ruins... Pit and Dark Pit's body flew. Still trying to find those two boys who ran away from them.

* * *

 **OH DANG, WHAT AN EDIT!**

 **Pit: Looks fine! At least it's not as crudely written as the last!**

 **Yep! Ugh... I'm just calming myself down with a little improv! Anyways... Of you like this story, be sure to favorite! Follow me here or on Miiverse, and as always...**

 **Reviews are appreciated! FLAME ON!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Encounter

**Well... I'm getting sick and tired of keeping up with these stories...**

 **Pit: Are you for real?**

 **No time for the usual headaches! We need to revive the other stories... And the New Girl... Oh how I forgot about that SP story.**

 **Dark Pit: Yeah... Now we can see what was on your mind while the others are waiting on your writing updates.**

 ***Reads this story* Oh my god... This is all rushed! Jeez! How terrible was I as a writer.**

 **Pit: Pretty much a starter I guess... Put some improvement on that!**

 **YEAH! Anyway! This one goes first on revival! Ciao my viewers!**

* * *

Time has passed... And explosions, demolishes, and sounds of arrows are still echoing all over That First Town. The raid so far has been a complete piece of overkill... Dead bodies on the ground, children just lying there with arrows stuck in their body parts... Even the gruesome ones. Not many people are surviving overall...

Except... Maybe one!

A club started swinging through the buildings, killing all of the army of Centurions. Right behind him is a Lady presumably a Dark Lord standing by the other one's side, trying to cover him and take out the enemies at the same time. Once it was all clear they took a breath... Sigh... It was happening again, and now they had to keep this up until they reached the angels who used to be their friends to one person.

"Gaol..." He said, gasping. "You holding up?"

She gave a slight snicker. "Never better, hot stuff! And you?"

Magnus gave a slight grunt at the comment. Man, this lady knows how to fight! Like a man! But he wasn't going to tell him that... "I'm fine! Now we just need to go after the target. The traitorous angel who used to be my friend. Along with his little friend... That looks like him!" And indeed the angel and his other are traitorous once again (well... To one at least). Magnus sighed. He can't believe this shit is seriously happening AGAIN! Those sons of Bastards...

But it does make him wonder... What was the cause this time? Pit once told him the other day that it was this creature called the Chaos Kin who stuffed his soul into a ring and his body was drifting off and can't understand anything or some shit like that... He even said that it possessed the goddess Palutena... Pretty serious stuff... That's when he thought, could it be the Pit's body that was drifting off, killing the innocent for no reason at all? Or was it the real thing? Pit truly becoming evil basically saying 'Fuck the humans! They all deserve to die!'?

The human shook his head. He couldn't find an answer in his brain of his. Whatever the reason... Possessed or not, he and his ally is going to take him and his angel friend down! ...Even if it killed them! Magnus sighed... Well, that's what the light angel and his little friend gets for tackling down the town. Hypocrites am I right?

Once all of his thoughts put to rest, he turned to Gaol, giving her a single hand gesture. "Is it all clear? No enemies in sight?"

The lady nodded. "It's all good..." She looked out again just to be sure. Can't hurt to recheck it a few times, until then it was all clear nonetheless. With a face of determination, she pointed at a building. "Let's hide in there! When were inside let's take anything that we can find useful and maybe... Find a few survivors..."

Magnus smirked. "Heh... Good thinking! And while we are at it, maybe we should rest there for a little bit before we head out again! What do you think?"

Gaol nodded. "Alright then... I guess a little rest can't hurt! Let's get moving, Magnus!" And with that, they made a mad dash to the building, undetected by the centurions or the two targets that set up all of this.

* * *

Minutes have passed since they remained in there, hiding under the table of all things. Dark Pit poked his head out to see if there any enemies in sight. Nobody, Huh... I guess it's clear... But... Is it the time? The time to get out of here and go after them? The time to actually jump hell and 'wing it'? He doesn't know at this time. Heck, his mind couldn't even think straight. It's probably because he's a kid! Plus, he didn't have the time to think this way. He has weight on his shoulders to take care of! This and Pit's injury...

The dark clothed boy looked over. That's right... Pit. He was still injured from that one direct shot from their bodies flying around aimlessly killing humans for no reason at all. He put both hands on his twin's shoulder, shaking him awake. Pit's eyes opened just a slit. He's awake... For a short time from the looks of it, but it wasn't. Pit's vision was blurry, but he could still know the familiar looking figure in front of him. He smiled softly at him. "H-hey..." As if it were Dark Pit's voice in their first encounter.

"How are you feeling, Pit?"

Pit's eyes fluttered as he turned his head to his edgy twin, with their kid bows in his hands. "Still... Still kickin! Though my leg still hurts from that piercing shot that is a Palutena Bow arrow... Who knew that our own projectiles can be so painful? Now I know how it felt when I was attacking you when we first met..."

"Yeah..." He replied as he stared off into space. "I guess you could say that..." He remembered that time, when they made off with their legit first fight. Him having different weapons while his puppet twin remained to use one. Even with different weapons, he still managed to lose to him of all things. Heck, Pit can survive a ton of arrows that don't actually cling onto you, and combined with his use to ability to fly. Pit seems to be the slick one around there...

Dark Pit turned to his twin... From all the memories he'd brought up in his mind, he realized something. Pit seemed to know everything he can do... It was fairly obvious, I mean they're the same person, but that's not important... What's important is that maybe... Maybe Pit isn't such a bad excuse for an other half after all... He seemed to survive very well on his own, he beat his other half (well... Dark Pit of course! Him!) like four times, heck... He took down a fuck off god of the Underworld... Man, that's when you realize Pit isn't the one to fuck around! With a cheery personality, he does pack one gigantic punch to the face!

He sighed... Even with all of those thoughts, he still describes Pit as the idiot twin, a guy who can't seem to find independence in his brain, helpless without guidance. He's so sensitive... And that's why he loves him, because of that. At least he was there to give out his idiocy just for laughs. Oh... Those times... And he can't believe that even in a child body, you can remember a lot. And he was sure that Pit had a lot of thoughts like he had too...

But before he could continue his train of thought, something else caught his attention. In less than a second, a loud BANG filled the entire room. It caused the two boys to yelp a little bit. Oh shit, that hurt their heads. Not because they hit their heads against the table (which they did), but because that's how hard they've been thinking before it just did a sudden crash. Jeez... That really hurts!

Dark Pit poked his head from the table once again. In the distance, he saw debris flying everywhere... He also heard the sounds of footsteps rolling in. Odd... It didn't sound like one person coming in... It sounded like another came in too... Oh shit! They're here! The bodies of themselves came back to haunt them again! Dark Pit swore. If they are still looking for them, they're screwed. Even with his bow, he can't do much to take down not one but two bastardized angel bodies. Not unless Pit can collaborate with him!

The boy put his head back in the darkness that is under the table. He didn't know if it was them, but whatever it is... He just have to keep quiet! He can't be noticed at this time. With a situation that was recently in his hands...

He remained quiet, as planned. He heard the footsteps coming in closer. Oh boy... With every step the fear intensifies within them... Whoever it was its coming near his area! If they notice someone under the table, then they are pretty much fucked for all he cared! He doesn't have the time to fight now!

The steps were close enough, that the legs were visible from under the table. Dark Pit was about to pull out his bow and fight... But this time... It wasn't the thing he expected. This time, he saw one that was wearing some black armor and the other one was in purple and looked a bit... Lady like. Dark Pit wondered... Are they survivors? Humans? Victims running for their lives of self pity?

He remained the questions to stay at rest. What ever answer there was, he has to stay quiet at all costs. He doesn't know if these guys are out to kill, survive, or even somehow become allies with their former bodies. Dark Pit gave out a soft facepalm at the last part. That's sounds stupid... Who would fall for that anyway? Sigh... But one things for certain... He did not think company was coming in here this time around...

* * *

With all the energy they ran, busting through rugged areas, dodging projectiles, and especially the Angels... Magnus and Gaol finally made it into a slightly destroyed building. Ah jeez! Who knew that the arrows were sometimes pure piercing shots? My god! It hurts like hell when inflicted by it. Those Angels do not mess around. When they came in... Not much was destroyed in here, except bookshelves toppled over, furniture wrecked, useless books scattered all over the floor... Overall... It was pretty roomy in here, and it gives some time, before the Angels find them again!

Magnus put his club to the side. "This'll give time before they'll find us in here! While your at it, why don't you find some stuff you can find useful, or anything that just happened here recently..."

Gaol nodded as she put her blade down on the table, walking into the cabinets of the building. Finding anything useful like her ally said. There was a few she found useful, a medical kit couldn't hurt, and she knew for damn sure that she needed an unused bottle that would explode if it is caught on fire (I can't spell it!) just lying around, because why not? You never know... After all the searching, she went up the stairs, maybe there is more stuff she can find useful in situations like right now... She needed all the shit that's going to help throughout this mission she and Magnus were assigned to do... If they were going to defeat the Angels, they've got to get way more prepared then they should be.

Speaking of Magnus, he remained downstairs and leaned right next to a surprisingly sturdy table, thinking about what to do before the enemies strive out again... He hoped the hypocritical Angels haven't been through here... Or else they'd be in a lot of pain getting here in such little time they had... Magnus sighed. Maybe he should do something than just lying around. I mean, this is a for real survival. "Hey Gaol!" He called, giving an effort to walk up the stairs to see what's up. "You mind if I bring in a little help?"

"Yeah sure..." She replied, "Just find something that will be useful when we get out there! You never know if you might need them, anyway!"

Magnus chuckled. "Heh... I'll see what I can do!" And as soon as he went all the way up the stairs, meanwhile, the edgy twin peeked his head out of the table once again. He let out a breath. Good thing they didn't get noticed, or else he wouldn't know what those humans would do to him and his injured twin. He wouldn't want to know either way.

The boy crawled right out from the table and pulled his twin out of there as well. I guess they better get moving. Who knows when they can get back down here at any moment. They need to get a move on before that happens. Without being said, Dark Pit pulled Pit up on his feet and shook him. Trying to get him to wake up and start moving. "Pit... Come on! Wake up! We got to get moving!"

Pit groaned at that command. "Mmdowanna... Canthswait?"

"Pit!" He growled. "Stop being such a baby, and get up! We've got to get moving if we are going to fight our former bodies! We definitely don't have time for this, and you know it! Now come on! Don't make me try to fight you!"

That was almost enough for Pit to stay awake and feel some agreement towards the last sentence, but also almost enough to cause attention! Sounds of footsteps with the a deep voice saying, "Hey, do you hear something? I'm going down to see if someone just came by..." Oh shit! Someone is coming, and Dark Pit doesn't think that Pit has the strength to run in this condition. His injured leg would come out worse and Pit will feel the intense pain for days until it calms down.

But now was not the time to think about this at the moment. He needed to hide! With said, he once again grabbed thier kid bows, help Pit with some support as they hid under the same table that was around here. Yeah... There was no other hiding spot but that anywhere in this area. Not a creative one either. Just saying, Dark Pit.

The sounds of footsteps crept near. It finally went down the stairs, and he can see the legs below it. It's the same person, since Dark Pit has been eavesdropping as he tried to get Pit quiet! You wouldn't want to be noticed right? I mean, Dark Pit doesn't know if the human or... humans are good or bad... He didn't want to know, and he probably would shoot them down than do that.

He got into the same position as last time. Cover Pit's mouth so that they won't hear him moan, and keep quiet! Let's see what was going on from here, Dark Pit thought as his red eyes gleamed a bit from under the table.

Magnus walked down the stairs and looked around in the ground floor. He raised a brow... No one was here, but he didn't believe that for a second. Something or someone was coming through here and that person is definitely still here at this point, but where? They are probably hiding from the angels and are just begging for help. Maybe it was that, he thought. Maybe they just needed someone to protect them! That's probably the answer. "Hey!" He called out. "I know you are somewhere in here! My ears don't lie! You are definitely around this area!"

"..."

No response.

"Okay! I'm just gonna tell you right now that there is just nothing to be afraid of! I'm just like you! And we are going to stop those angels whether you like it or-"

Something caught his attention before he could even finish his sentence. He looked down at the floor. It was red and slippery. Magnus knows what that is. Blood. Odd... How did that even get there. It wasn't even there when he arrived at this building. He crouched down and touched it. It was warm, so it must have been fairly recent. And it seems to have left a trail of it. Magnus pulled his head up to see the the blood trail lead to the sturdy table where his club was at. It was then that the man smirked and gave out a huff. "Heh... Oh I know you're here!"

He walked closer. It seems like someone was here after all. He kept moving closer, closer, until he was close enough to reach his club. He grabbed his weapon and took a deep breath. Oh... Whoever was down there is going to get a surprise attack on the table and freak out a bit.

Dark Pit didn't see the blood on the floor there. What? How did that even get there. He looked at his twin's bandaged leg. There was a stain of red in his lower area. Oh shit! The blood bled right through the bandages. How could he have not notice that? Maybe, he was just in a hurry to hide under the table that he didn't even see that coming.

But now was not the time for that. The human is making his move, and it looks like he is trying to kill us all. With that, there was no other choice. He grabbed his wooden kid bow and did a bash at the table, before the human could ever break it. "KYAAAAHHHH!" He called out, leaving Pit and the broken table behind. He pulled out an arrow, giving a glare that says, "Don't Move!"

The human raised a hand. "Heh... I know someone was here all this time! Listen I-"

The human didn't finish his sentence. He got hit by an unexpected flying arrow to the arm, causing Magnus to double over and try to pull the arrow out. "K-Kid!" He said. "Take it easy! There is no need to be scared! I just want to talk to you!"

"There is no need!" Dark Pit replied. "What are you doing here?! And why were you swinging that club at us?! Were you trying to kill us or something!?" He pulled out another arrow, aiming it at the human's head. "You got thirty seconds you pathetic pansy ass fruit fuck!"

"I don't mean any harm! And watch your language, kid!" Magnus called out, pulling his arms up. "I was only doing that so I can see you! And hope to god that you needed help or something along those lines! Please! Put the kid bow you have right there in your hand, down."

"And why would I do that?! You could've just looked down under the table!" He shot another one at the human's leg, causing him to grunt.

"You would be scared even more if I was coming to see you!" He explained, getting another arrow to the hip. Ouch! Were these even real arrows? They don't seem normal! He never saw those arrows before except...

"And at least that was better than trying to get our heads fucked up by you!" He yelled, bringing that point straight home. Before he could let loose another arrow, a hand on the shoulder came over. Dark Pit's expression faltered for a moment. He turned his head to see an injured Pit, trying to stop hurting this human.

"St-Stop it, Pittoo!" He said, using his strength to stay upright. He raised a finger. "I think he is trying to... to help us!"

"But Pit..." Dark Pit replied, pulling down his bow, arrow in hand vanished through thin air. "He attacked us! He was about to kill us, for god sake!"

"I know, but he didn't-"

"Wait a second!"

The two boys stopped their talking and turned their heads to the injured human. "Did... Did you say Pit?" He asked. "Did you just call him, Pit?

"Uh..." The black-haired boy said, confused. He raised a hand, raising a brow "Yeah... That's his name! What's it to you?"

"Yeah! Why do you want to-" Before that sentence Pit could finish, his eyes grew wide. Wait... This guy... He knows this person from somewhere. He knows the voice as well. Met him when he was trying to defeat Dark Lord Gaol, There to control his body, there to fight in a trial to get the Great Sacred Treasure. He was... He was...

"M-Magnus?" He said. "Is that... Is that you?"

Magnus looked up at the brunette child. He couldn't believe this. Is he actually going to believe that this child with blue eyes, and strange white clothing was actually... Was actually him?

"Pit?" He asked. "Are you...?"

Pit sighed as he slowly reached his hand to his head. "Please forgive me if I didn't recognize you earlier... But... I think we have a lot to discuss on our... situation we have at hand!"

* * *

 **Well... I need a break! At least I got this chapter going smoothly, I think!**

 **Pit: I'm surprised I didn't catch Magnus earlier! Maybe it was my vision that faltered due to blood loos or something.**

 **Dark Pit: Maybe... But on that note... Reviews are appreciated and go see the other stories that KL over here has made! F... Fla... Flaa...**

 **Yeah... Yeah? Say it... SAY IT!**

 **Dark Pit: Do I really have to-**

 ***pulls out shotgun***

 **Dark Pit: *puts hands up* SWEET MERCIFUL PALUTENA! ALRIGHT! FLAME ON!**

 ***puts it down* That's better...**


End file.
